1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle behavior detection devices capable of detecting behavior of an own vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been proposed a technique capable of detecting behavior of a vehicle. For example, patent document 1, Japanese patent publication No. 2010-191803 has proposed a conventional technique for capturing front view image including a preceding vehicle by using a camera unit mounted on the own vehicle, and detects whether or not the preceding vehicle is turning too widely on the basis of the captured front view image.
However, the conventional technique disclosed in the patent document 1 detects whether or not the preceding vehicle is turning widely on the basis of the captured front view image, but is difficult to detect whether or not the own vehicle is turning widely.